The Adventure of Babysitting
by dcgirl91
Summary: Elisa has a little surprise for the Manhattan clan. Her baby cousin Noah is in the city and Elisa decided to bring him by to meet his extended family on her night off. But when Matt tells her that she need to go to work the clan agrees to babysit Noah. How will the clan handle taking care of a human baby? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Babysitting

 **I don't own any of the characters except Noah. This a fun little story, I hope you enjoy and please fill free to comment and review.**

It was a nice cool evening here in Manhattan as the clan was anxiously waiting for Elisa to arrive at the clock tower. The night before, she told everyone that she has a very special surprise to show them. The clan asked her what it was, but Elisa wouldn't tell them. So they began to guess was it was but Elisa still wouldn't say. 'Let's just say this surprise is very unique one.' She said. That alone peak their curiosity, especially among the trio. They really wanted to know what the big surprise is. But there was nothing more the clan can do about it. They just have to wait for the next night to see what surprise Elisa had for them. And that night finally came. As they were waiting for Elisa to arrive with their surprise the clan decided to guess as to what the "surprise" is.

"I think Elisa's bringing us a new big screen TV." Brooklyn said

"Nah, if it was Elisa would have asked one of us to help her bring it up. I think its new video game system." Lex said

"Yeah right, I think Elisa bring use new cooking books." Broadway said. The trio began to argue over who was right about what Elisa was going to bring.

"Alright you three that's enough." Hudson said

"Yes, we just have to wait for Elisa to come and see what her big surprise is." Goliath said. He too was curious to see what surprise Elisa was going to bring. As if on cue the clan heard Elisa footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh that must be Elisa, come on let's see what she brought." Lex said. They all walked up to the staircase to meet up with her. When they reached the staircase they couldn't believe what Elisa had with her.

"Hey guys." Elisa said smiling while holding something or should I say someone in one arm and a bag in the other. They were all truly surprised to see Elisa holding a baby in her arms. One thing was or sure this surprise was a unique one.

Elisa laughed at the surprise look everyone had, "Haha well I guess my surprise really surprised all of you huh."

"You can say that again." Brooklyn said.

"Elisa, who is he? Is this young lad your child?" Hudson asked.

She smiled, "Oh no, this little guy is my cousin Noah. Noah say hi to the Manhattan clan." Noah began to giggle in Elisa's arms. "Noah says hi." They all laughed at that.

"Elisa he is really cute, can I hold him?" Broadway asked. She nodded and gently handed Noah over to Broadway. At first Noah became a little fussy but shortly after he calmed down and smiled at him. He began to laugh and snuggled closely to Broadway. "It looks like Noah likes you Broadway."

He blush a bit from embarrassment, "Umm thanks... so Elisa why do you have your cousin with you."

Elisa explained, "My aunt in the city visiting my parents wanted to take her out to dinner and a musical while she's here. So I volunteer to babysit him tonight since it was my night off. I didn't want the baby to be cope up in the apartment all day so I thought it will be a great surprise to bring Noah he to visit his extended family."

Goliath smiled when Elisa said extended family. In true Elisa became a true member of this clan. He was glad to hear that Elisa thinks of all of them as family as they think of her as family.

"Elisa, I think this was a very great surprise you have brought us." Goliath said.

"Thanks Big Guy. I knew you guys will like this surprise." She said. Just then they heard another set of footsteps coming from the staircase.

It was Matt climbing up the stairs, "I had a feeling I would find you here. It's a good thing too."

"Hey Matt what's up?" Elisa asked.

"I'm afraid that I got some bad news. The Captain wants you to come in tonight for a few hours. She knows that it's your night off but we have a suspect in custody and we can't get him to talk. So we were hoping that you can get him to. I mean who else can get a suspect to spill his guts out." Matt learned firsthand at how well Elisa interrogation skills are.

"Matt I would but I have Noah with me." Elisa said

"Who's Noah?" Matt asked

"This is Noah Elisa's cousin." Broadway said while still holding him. He walked up to Matt, "Say Hi Noah." Noah smiled and waved his little hand.

"What a handsome young man." Matt ruffled the baby little hair

"That's why I can't go in Matt. I have Noah with me and it's going to be hard to find a babysitter at this time." Just then Lex got an idea. "Hey Elisa why don't we take care of Noah. That way you can go to work."

Elisa wasn't sure that the idea, "I don't know guys. Taking care of a baby is a lot of work."

"Ay lass don't worry. It can't be any different from taking care of a hatchling now." Hudson said.

Elisa still wasn't sure, "I'm still not sure. What do you think Goliath?"

"I think we are capable of taking care of little Noah. Don't you worry Elisa. Besides he is part of our family after all. And families take care of each other big or small." Goliath assured her was a smile.

She smiled back, "You always know how to ease my worries. Ok then." She took the bag from her shoulder and handed it over to Goliath. "This is Noah baby bag. It has everything you need to take care of him. There are diapers and wipes, baby bottle just have to heat it up a little. Make sure that it's not too hot. Some baby toys for him to play with and his favorite blanket." She then opened the bag and took out a teddy bear. "And if he starts to cry and get fussy pull the string at the back of the teddy bear. It plays a special lullaby and it will help him come down and fall asleep."

"Understood Elisa. Now go get that bad guy and make our city safe." Goliath said.

"Alright Alright I'm going." She went up to Broadway and took Noah into her arms. "Now be a good boy for me Noah ok. And don't give them too tough a time." He blabber some gibberish to Elisa and smiled, "I'm going to take that as a okie dokie then." She kissed him on his forehead and gave him back to Broadway.

"I should be back in a couple of hours. See you guys later." And with that Matt and Elisa left the clock tower and headed downstairs to the precinct. As they reached the precinct Matt noticed that Elisa still has a worried look on her face.

Matt put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Elisa, the guys will do just fine taking care of Noah. Besides it's only for a few hours. Maybe less if you get the confession out of him."

She smiled at Matt, "Thanks Matt. I know that the guys will do just fine but still makes me nervous. After all this is the first time there're taking care of a human baby. But I have faith in them."

"As you should, now let's go get that confession out that creep." Matt said. Elisa laughed as they headed towards the interrogation room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The song that I used in this story is a lullaby from the movie Song of the Sea. It is a beautiful movie and I recommend everyone to see it. Please read and enjoyed. Fill free to comment and review.**

Shortly after Elisa left the clock tower little Noah started to become fussy in Broadway's arms. They all look at the little one wondering what was wrong. Hudson told Broadway to rock the baby back and forth in his arms. He said that it should help the baby calm down but it wasn't working. Everyone trying to think as to why Noah was fussing about. Noah was fine when Elisa was here. He was smiling and laughing while she was here.

Lex then thought of an explanation, "Maybe Noah misses Elisa. I mean he was perfectly fine when she was here. But now…"

"You may have a point there Lexington. It could be that little Noah misses her; however there must be more to it." Goliath said. Noah started to become fussier. Broadway stopped rocking him since it wasn't working. All of a sudden Noah began to cry very loudly.

"Oh man what do we do now?" Brooklyn asked. They looked at each other not knowing what do to. Just then Goliath remembered the bag Elisa gave him.

"Brooklyn pass me the bag that's on the table. We can use what's inside the bag to help calm Noah down." Brooklyn quickly walked towards the table and grabbed the bag. He passed the bag to Goliath and opened it. Looking through the bag he took out some of the baby toys.

"Maybe the toys will help the calm the little one down." Goliath then took the blanket out of the bag as well and placed it on the floor, "Broadway why don't you put Noah down on the blanket, so he has room to move around. Bronx sits right behind him just in case he falls back. We don't want him to hurt his head." Bronx barked in response. Broadway did as he was told and put Noah on the blanket. Bronx then sat right behind him. Still crying his little eyes out, Goliath took the first toy he took out, a baby rattle and kneeled in front of him. He began to shake the rattle around. Noah saw the rattle shake and stopped crying.

"Hey I think he likes it." Lex said. Noah sniffed a couple of times while reached out for the rattle.

"I think the little lad wants the rattle." Hudson said. Goliath agreed and handed the little rattle to Noah. When he grabbed the rattle and started to shake it. He laughed when he shook it. Brooklyn then kneeled in front of the baby.

"Looks like everything is going to be just…Ouch!" Brooklyn said when the baby through the rattle to his head. He happily laughed when he did that.

"Hey that hurt!" Brooklyn yelled at the little one. Noah than quivered his lips and began to cry again.

"Brooklyn look what you did!" Lex said.

"Sorry but it did hurt. That kid has a good arm." Brooklyn said as he rubbed his head to help ease the pain. Noah began to cry louder and louder.

"Maybe we should give him another toy for him to play with." Broadway looked through the bags and took out more toys for him to play with. Broadway then put the toys in front of him, hoping that it will help him come down. But it wasn't working. Noah just looked at the toys and cried.

"Hey I have an idea. Maybe Noah hungry. That's why he's crying so much." Brooklyn said.

"You might be right Brooklyn. Lex can you heat up the bottle but not too much we don't want it to be too hot for him." Lex quickly went to heat up the bottle. Goliath then gently picked up Noah and went to the larger reclining chair. He sat down as Lex came by with the bottle at hand.

"Here you go Goliath. It's just the right temperature." Lex said

"Thank you Lex." Goliath grabbed the bottle gently put it in Noah's mouth. Noah happily drank the milk.

"It worked." Broadway said. They watched as Noah drank every last drop of milk. The bottle now empty Goliath removed it from his mouth and gave it to Lex to put back to the kitchen. Goliath looked at Noah who had a weird look on his face. Hudson knew what that face was.

"Here Goliath hand Noah to me." Hudson said. Confused, Goliath handed the little one to Hudson. He then began to pat the baby's back until he burped. "There now little one, feeling better." He giggled in response.

"How did you know to do that?" Broadway asked. Lex and Brooklyn were wondering the same thing.

"Aye lads after taking care of hatchling for as long as I have you learn a trick or two." Hudson said. The trio just looked at each other and shrugged. They returned their attention to Noah who was giggling and laughing in Hudson's arms.

"Looks like Noah very happy now."Brooklyn said

Lex agreed, "Yeah, I think…" But he stopped in mid-sentence when he smelled something horrible.

"Eww gross what's that smell." Lex said. The rest of the clan smelled what Lex smelled and couldn't believe how bad it smelled.

"Yeah what is that smell. It smells like something rotten." They smelled around trying to find the source of it but Hudson figured it out.

"Um lads I found our source of the smell." Hudson said as he lifted Noah up in the air. "I believe the young lad needs his diaper changed." Everyone looked at Hudson. "Why are ye looking at me like that?"

"Well, Hudson you said you are the expert when it comes to babies." Brooklyn said

"Yeah, who else can change Noah's diaper?" Lex said

Hudson looked at Goliath, to help him out of this. Goliath shrugged his shoulders, "Well you are the expert here Hudson. But I will help you with this process." Goliath then went to grab the bag while Hudson went to the table. The trio decided to stand back a few steps back. Goliath went to the table with the diapers, wipes and a plastic bag at hand.

"Alright lad let's do it" Hudson said. Goliath helped Hudson take Noah baby clothes off so they don't get it dirty. Then Hudson started to take off the dirty diaper. Both Goliath and Hudson made gross out faces expression as they removed the diaper and put it in the plastic bag. The trio looked away when Goliath walked towards the trash bin; they couldn't stomach seeing the dirty diaper. Hudson then wiped Noah clean. Then he put the fresh new diaper on and Goliath put Noah clothes on.

"There you go little one." Goliath said as he picked him up in his arms. Noah yawned and snuggled into his arms.

"I think it's time for Noah to go to sleep." Broadway said.

"I believe so." Goliath said.

"Hey didn't Elisa say there was a teddy bear that will help Noah fall asleep." Brooklyn said.

"You're right. I believe it's in the bag. May you grab it while I take Noah to the recliner chair." Brooklyn nodded as he went to retrieve the teddy bear. Goliath made his way to the chair. He slowly sat down, trying not to move him. Brooklyn walked up to him with the bear at hand.

"I believe Elisa said that we need to pull the string on the back of the bear so the song could play." Brooklyn understood and pulled the string. A beautiful melody began to play. As the music played Noah was slowly falling asleep. Just then the music stopped playing.

"I think we have to pull the string again." Lex said.

"Oh let me do it." Broadway said.

"Alright pull away." Brooklyn said. Broadways happily walked up to Brooklyn and pulled the string…a little too hard. He pulled it so hard that the string ripped out of the bear.

"Oops" Broadway said

"Broadway, I said pull it not murder it." Brooklyn said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull it that hard." Broadway felt guilty for ruining the toy bear. Noah began to fuss and whimper in Goliath's arm. He got up from the chair and rocked the baby in his arms, trying to calm him down.

"What do we do now lads? There's no way the little one can sleep." The clan knew that he was right. Noah was whimpering even louder now. There was nothing they can do to put him to sleep now. They needed a miracle and they need it quick. And then a miracle happened. They heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Hey guys." They turned away and saw Elisa walking towards them.

"Elisa!" The trio said.

"Sorry I took so long. That prep was hard to crack but I was able to get a confession out of it." She said

"Boy, are we glad to see you. We need your help." Brooklyn said.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok with Noah?" She asked

"He's sleepy but we can't get him to sleep." Lex said

"Did you try the teddy bear? It always works on him." Broadway walked up to Elisa was the bear in one hand and the string in the other.

"I'm so sorry Elisa, I pulled the string too hard and I broke it." He said still feeling guilty about it.

Elisa took the bear and string from Broadway, "Oh it's alright Broadway. The teddy bear is really old so it was only a matter of time before the string ripped." She assured him with a smile. He smiled back feeling a little less guilty.

"But what do we do now lass. Little Noah is still whimpering in Goliath's arms. Without the bear he won't be able to sleep." Hudson said. Elisa began to think of what to do. Then she got an idea.

"Goliath may I have Noah please." Goliath walked towards her and gently handed him to Elisa. Noah still whimpering and was beginning to get cranky. Slowly she began to rock her arms back and forth. Then she began to sing

 _Hush now my Storeen Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

The clan was blown away by Elisa singing. The song was beautiful and her voice was gently, soft and warm. Perfect for little Noah to fall asleep too. Noah was slowly closing his eyes as Elisa continued to see the song.

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

Elisa looked down and smiled. Noah was fast asleep in her arms. Goliath wrapped his arm around Elisa's waist. "Elisa that was a beautiful song and you sang it with so much compassion. Where did you hear this song?" He whispery said.

"My mom used to sing this song when I was baby. She then taught me the song as I got older. I used to sing it all the time to Derek and Beth when they were babies. It always helped them fall asleep. So I knew it will help Noah." She then looked up and chuckled. "And it looks like it this lullaby had more of an effect than I thought." Goliath was confused until he looked up and saw his clan. They all fell asleep. Hudson in his chair, Lex was leaning on Bronx who was sleeping on the floor, Brooklyn and Broadway fell asleep on the small kitchen table.

Goliath laughed quietly, "I see what you mean. Well it's good that they are sleeping, we had a little rough time with Noah." He told her what happened after she left. She couldn't help but laughed quietly when he told her about the diaper change.

"It looks like you all hard time with Noah." She said

"Yes, well it was fun too. We learned a lot about taking care of a baby. Hudson surprised use on his knowledge with babies. He was a great deal of help." She smiled when she heard that.

"Well I better get going. I need to drop off Noah at my parent's house." Goliath nodded as he grabbed the baby bag and carefully put it on Elisa's arm, trying not to disturb the baby.

"Thanks and thanks again for watching him. I know he was a handful for you guys." She said.

"It was no trouble at all Elisa. Noah was fun to be around with. A handful but fun." Goliath carefully brought his talon on top of his head and brush the baby's little hair. "We hope to see you again little one." He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Elisa was touched when he did that. He then brought his lips and placed a kiss on Elisa's forehead. She blushed red.

"Drive safely Elisa and thank you for sharing your beautiful song and your surprise with us." He said

Elisa was still blushing, "You're welcome. Well goodnight." And with that Elisa and Noah left. Goliath smiled. He finally had the courage to show some affection towards Elisa. He then looked at his clan, still sleeping away. He knew his clan had a crazy night and they deserve to sleep. Feeling a little exhausted himself he decided to follow everyone's lead and take a small nap. He walked towards a chair that near Hudson and sat down. Getting comfortable he took one last look at his clan as he quietly drifted off to sleep.

The end


End file.
